1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle shift control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to bicycle shift control device that includes a gear indicator portion.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle shift control device and gear indicator mechanisms (gear indicator portions).
In recent years, many bicycle shift control devices have included a gear indicator portion providing a cyclist with an indication of the current status of the gears. Specifically, an indicator informs the cyclist of the orientation of the chain relative to the chain rings or sprockets of the front and rear sprockets sets.
Many such gear indicator portions are separate units mounted to the handlebar of the bicycle connected to the bicycle shift control device by a cable or cables. Such configurations can be unattractive. Specifically, too much is mounted to the handlebar of the bicycle. Other configurations include a pin indicator or rotary device built into the bicycle shift control device. Such devices can be complex making them difficult to manufacture and difficult to adjust.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle shift control device that includes a simple gear indicator portion. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.